Forbidden Pleasures
by MistressAlexa
Summary: AU. Torankusu meets someone at a social. What will happen when they learn she's the heiress of a competing company? Kinda Romeo/Juliet but without the tragedy; or will it be?*evil laugh* *Language* Temporarily put on hold due to lack of reviews.
1. New Acquaintences

Disclaimer:  I do not own DragonBall in any of its forms.  If I did, then this would have been an episode not a piece of fiction.

A/N:  I took the liberty of playing with the ages of a few characters, but it's ok because I said so.  I also decided to use the Japanese version of certain character names.  This fic does start off a little slow, but I promise it will pick up.  This is also my first attempt at a romance.  And I refuse to disclaim every chapter.  After all, why would someone be reading chapter five if they haven't read chapter one?  Think about that.  On with the fiction.

Forbidden Pleasures by Alexa

Chapter One – New Acquaintances

The soiree was one of the most important social events for Presidents, VP's, and CEO's of the major companies in Satan City.  Naturally, the president of Capsule Corp. was in attendance.  Bulma enjoyed the atmosphere chatting with the many scientists and entrepreneurs.  She happened to glance in a dark corner of the ballroom seeing her husband.  Vegeta looked bored out of his mind.  _Well, at least he's behaving.  I have to give him that much.  I'll make it up to him later._  Bulma returned her attention to the conversation with the head of Imagine Inc., one of CC's competitors.  Mr. Reznor was briefly interrupted by his wife.  She politely excused herself to have a private word with her husband.  Bulma agreed to continue their conversation another time and left the two to talk.

Vegeta sat at a table in the corner of the expansive room trying to stay awake.  Or in the very least not obviously look asleep.  These parties were not among his favorite activities.  While thinking of this, Bulma walked up and sat next to him.  "Vegeta, I know you don't enjoy being here, but this is important for the company.  I only plan to stay for a few more hours."  The prince looked at his mate with a blank face.  "I promise we will leave in two hours."  He continued staring.  Bulma realized that Vegeta wasn't going to say anything.  She knew he wanted to be almost anywhere but here.  Deciding to change the subject a little, Bulma asked, "Have you seen Torankusu or Bura around?"

"Not in the last half hour."

"I wonder where they could be."  Vegeta got the hint and said he'd look for them.  Bulma gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  She noticed a young woman looking in her direction.  Correction, make that Vegeta's direction.  When Bulma looked from her husband to the young woman, she was gone.  She couldn't be seen through the crowd.  _Oh, well.  She was probably looking at someone else._

Simon Vaughn, heir to SymCo., was a weasel.  Plain and simple.  A young man who had no business sense what-so-ever, but was an only child.  He was skinny, not attractive but not exactly unattractive, and a Casanova wannabe.  Simon always attended these parties with his father in hopes of putting a notch on his bedpost.  For him, the main catch was Mystraea Reznor, heiress of Imagine Inc.

Mystraea walked through the crowd trying desperately to not lose the man she was following.  She happened to catch him out of the corner of her eye.  _My oh my.  Now where have you been hiding?  I wonder who he is._

"Mystraea Reznor, well, well."  She stopped at the sound of that weasel.

"Simon, what the hell do you want now?"  Myst did not bother to hide the malice in her voice.

"Tisk, tisk.  Such words are very unbecoming of a lady."

"Who said I was a lady?"  Myst left Simon alone as she continued to follow the man.  He was weaving through people like they were obstacles on a course.  He appeared to be looking for someone.

Vegeta dodged old men in suits as he searched for his children.  _Where the hell did they go?_  While looking around, he noticed a young woman following him.  Instead of trying to lose her, Vegeta just waited for her to catch up.  After all, she'd only find him later.  _I can't take two more hours of this._

The young woman smiled at him.  "Hello."

Vegeta didn't feel like being nice.  "Why were you following me?"

"To the point.  I like that.  I am Mystraea.  Who might you be, luscious?"

He raised an eyebrow at that last word.  However, he still didn't feel like wasting time.  Vegeta only said one word, "Married."  He began to walk off thinking he had seen lavender hair.  Myst was tagging along.

"Why do you still follow me?"

"I can't admire?  You are rare, luscious.  Do you realize that?"

"Don't call me that."

"What shall I call you?"

A new voice was heard just then.  "Dad, there you are."  Torankusu smiled at his father.  He turned his gaze to the young woman.  She was attractive.  Long black hair.  Dark eyes.  Slender figure.  Pale skin. Mildly short stature.  "Hello.  Who might you be?"

Myst smiled at him as she introduced herself.  Their pleasantries were interrupted by Vegeta.  "Have you seen your sister?"

Torankusu stood there thinking for a moment before saying he had not.  Vegeta rolled his eyes a little as he grabbed Torankusu by the arm.  They quickly left Myst by herself.  She didn't mind, until that rat voice drifted to her from somewhere nearby.

Simon was talking with a young woman.  _No wait, she's still a teenager.  Too young for you, weasel.  Wait a second, that hair._  Myst thought back to the woman who had been talking to 'luscious'.  _Of course!_  Bearing an evil smirk, Mystraea approached Simon and the girl.  "Simon.  Who is this?"

The girl giggled a little before answering.  "Bura Briefs."

"Briefs.  As in the Capsule Corp. Briefs?"

"Yeah, she's my mom."

"Simon, you should know better than to flirt with the competition."

Simon's smug grin unsettled Myst a little.  "Like you can talk.  I saw you following that man.  You should know better than to try and seduce a married man.  And after what happened last time."

"Last time it wasn't the married man, it was his son.  How is it my fault if the boy had no will of his own.  Such a disappointment.  Just another reason to be more cautious with whom you flirt."  Myst smiled at Bura.  "I know you can do better than Weasel."

"I've told you to never call me that."

Mystraea cast an unamused glare at Simon.  "How do you propose that you can prevent it?"

"Sarah!  There you are, dear."  Myst cringed at the sound of her step-mother's voice.  "Where have you been hiding?  I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Elizabeth.  How many times must I remind you?  My name is **not** Sarah!"  _What the hell does this harpy want now?  I don't care what she does, but this bitch is not changing my name._  "It is Mystraea.  Learn it!"

"Young lady, you will not talk to me like that.  I am your mother…"

"STEP-mother."  Myst promptly corrected as she had a thousand times before.

"…and I believe that I deserve more respect than that."

"Woman, don't start with me.  Not tonight."  She quickly turned to Simon.  "And as for you, weasel, you will get yours in due time."  Mystraea couldn't breathe in the stuffed room.  She marched through the crowd, most everyone moving out of her way, towards the balcony.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air.  Memories of her real mother came back to her.  _Why did you have to die?  I never really knew you.  I still miss you, mother._  Myst's thoughts were broken by a gentle voice.  She looked up into sapphire eyes.  _Such a handsome face._

Torankusu smiled at this young woman for the second time tonight.  "I'm sorry.  I don't remember your name.  I'm Torankusu, Torankusu Briefs."

_The brother.  If Simon sees me he'll start calling me a hypocrite.  Wouldn't that be the fucking cherry on a fucked sundae._  "Mystraea Reznor.  My father owns Imagine Inc."

"You were talking to my father earlier.  Why?"

Myst blushed a little, which was a rare occasion.  "Not so much talking as admiring."  Torankusu had an I-don't-want-to-know expression.  "Does it bother you that I find your father attractive?"

"A little."

"You're attractive, as well."

"Must get it from my father."  Torankusu joked.  Silence surrounded the two.  It didn't last long.

"Sarah!"  _DAMMIT!!_  "What are you doing out here, sweetie?  Its too cold.  You need to come back inside."

Myst took a deep breath.  One wasn't enough, she breathed deeply for a few moments before turning to face Elizabeth with closed eyes.  She slowly opened them to glare at her step-mother, who just noticed Torankusu.

Very indiscreetly, Elizabeth berated Myst.  "What have I told you about hanging around boys, unsupervised?"

Myst turned to face Torankusu.  _Such a handsome face.  What have I ever done to deserve this endless, mindless, pointless torture from that HARPY?!?!_  Screaming at herself in her own head did not help the impending migraine.  "I already told you once, woman."  _Luscious?_  "Don't start with me!"  She walked past her step-mother but was blocked by Vegeta.  Myst soon noticed Simon standing in the not too distant background, and getting closer.

"Young lady, we will settle this matter in private."  Elizabeth came up behind Myst and tried to grab her arm.  Instinct allowed Myst to use the situation to her advantage.  She dodged her step-mother's reach while stepping back towards Torankusu.  "Your father will be furious when he finds out you've been around boys."  Elizabeth stated the last word like it was a disease.

At this point Simon was directly behind Vegeta in the doorway.  Being the weasel he was, he thought he could be the hero by helping Myst.  Then maybe she would look at him in a different light.  "Ladies, gentlemen.  Please, may I ask that we all remain calm.  This situation can easily be resolved."

"Can it, Simon!"  Myst spoke loud enough to gain the attention of a few party-goers, but not for long.  No one seemed interested or phased by the drama taking place on the balcony.  One might think this was a common occurrence.

Elizabeth smiled at Simon.  "Young lady, you should be nicer to this young man."  Simon bore another smug grin at Myst.  She was disgusted by him.

"Why?  So you can arrange a marriage between us in a few years?  So Imagine and SymCo will merge?  Because you know that without an heir, you get the company.  And there is no way in hell anything could ever make me touch Weasel.  Unless, I'm kicking your ass."  No one said anything.  "That's right, Elizabeth.  I know of your little plan.  I know that dad willed everything to me.  And you get it only if I do not bear an heir by my thirty-fifth birthday."

"Why, that is outrageous, utterly preposterous.  Why would I do something like that?  I only want you to be happy."

"Yeah, right."  Myst turned to Torankusu.  "Will you please ask your father to move?"

Vegeta stood his ground.  "Ask me yourself."

"Please, move."  He didn't move.  "What is your name, anyway?"

"Vegeta."

"Well, Vegeta, I think that you might want to know something."  She cast an evil glare at Simon.  "A few minutes ago, Simon was flirting with a girl named Bura.  I believe she is your daughter."

Bura saw the unmistakable cut of her father's hair.  _I wonder why he's on the balcony._  She headed for him intent to ask how much longer they were going to be there.  "Hey, daddy.  How much longer does mom plan to stay?"  Vegeta turned at the familiar sound of his daughter's voice.  "Oh, hello again, Simon."  Bura had noticed him as Vegeta was facing her.  She didn't think he would do anything to a boy she talked to at one of these parties.  She soon learned that assumption was wrong.

Vegeta scowled at Simon.  "Why were you 'flirting' with my daughter?"  Simon was beginning to cower in fear.

"Daddy, he didn't do anything.  We were just talking."

"I will not allow a weakling like you to…"

"Hey!  Dad, settle down a little, will you?"  Torankusu did not want Vegeta to cause a seen and then have to listen to Bulma complain about it for a month.  "The guy was just talking to Bura."  He faced his sister, "Right?"

"Yes.  We were only talking.  Ask her."  Bura pointed to Myst.

"As far as I saw, they were only talking."

Simon had had enough of Mystraea's verbal bashing.  "I can only take so much from you, Reznor.  If you weren't a lady…"

"Who said I was a lady?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had just heard.  "Do not say things like that, young lady.  I can see that we may have to send you to Miss Coolidge's Academy for Girls, after all."

Myst, who still stood next to Torankusu, leaned on the balcony railing and heavily sighed.  She turned to his handsome face.  "I sincerely hope your life isn't this irritating."

"Not really."

She looked at Elizabeth.  "Woman, I swear you are driving me insane.  First, you tell me to stay away from Torankusu; then, you try to betroth me to Simon; now, you're threatening to send me to a boarding school which won't be able to hold me."

"Oh, I can speak with the headmistress so no matter how much trouble you purposely get into, you won't be sent home."

"And how do you propose I continue my training?"

"A lady doesn't need to exercise like that.  She only needs to stay on a strict diet."

"And end up a weakling waif?  HELL NO!"

Torankusu had zoned out when the older woman mentioned the academy for girls.  He noticed that Vegeta had returned to scaring the guy named Simon while Bura was trying to make him stop.  Torankusu didn't hear a single word out of anyone, until Myst said the one thing that caught his and his father's attention.  Training.  He turned to face the women as Myst yelled in Elizabeth's face.

"Did you say, training?"

The innocent question made Myst shut her mouth and turn to Torankusu.  "Yes.  Why?"

Vegeta spoke up this time.  "What kind of training?"

"I exercise everyday, and I have people who teach me martial arts."

Vegeta and Torankusu exchanged glances as they began to walk circles around Myst.  Each was examining her, but in different ways.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  Curiosity above all else was heard in her voice.

Elizabeth never knew when to shut up.  She had to share her opinion about everything.  "See, this is what happens when you behave this way.  When you said you exercise they began to look at you like you're something to be conquered.  If you would just act like a lady…"

"Will you please just shut the fuck up?"  Myst could take no more.  "I have had my fill of you, harpy.  And I swear if you say one more damn thing, I ..."

Vegeta grabbed Myst and Torankusu by the arms and dragged both outside.

Across the street from the house was a park.  It was very well lit.  Vegeta dragged both youths towards a picnic table all the while ignoring their protests and questions.  _Maybe this night will prove amusing after all.  Let's see what this little thing can do._  He explained that no matter what Myst had learned, she was not capable of defeating Torankusu.

"Dad!  We can't spar dressed like this."

Myst smiled at Torankusu.  She said, "So strip," and began to remove her snug jacket revealing a black, fitted bra top underneath.  She also removed her knee high boots and socks.

Torankusu began to take off the layers of his suit.  He noticed that Myst's long black skirt had slits up to her thighs.  Torankusu stripped off everything but his pants.

Once a small pile of clothes was scattered on the table, Vegeta gestured to the grass.

"Torankusu, I do not expect you to be easy on her."

"Right."

"That's right, Torankusu.  Don't go easy just because I'm a girl.  You'd only piss me off."

Torankusu and Myst stood facing each other in the artificially lit park.  Each saluted their opponent before shifting into a fighting stance.  Myst made the first attack, a punch to Torankusu's side which he easily blocked.  Torankusu fell into a defensive position as he studied her moves.  Punch.  Kick.  Kick.  Punch.  Jump kick.  Each time aiming for a different part of his body.  Torankusu saw an opportunity to throw her off balance.  He reached back to punch her in the shoulder.

"SARAH!!"

Myst heard the sound of her step-mother the same moment Torankusu's fist was heading for her.  Out of instinct, she looked towards the source of the noise.  Out of reflex, she shifted her body to one side to avoid the punch.  Doing both threw her off balance enough that Myst knew she was going to fall.  Turning disadvantage into advantage, she let her weight shift until she was in a sort of cart wheel.  Myst intended for her feet to strike Torankusu, then she would right herself to a standing position again.  However, he grabbed each of her ankles causing her to stop in a hand stand.  The back flap of her skirt fell behind her as the front one fell between her legs.

Elizabeth again yelled something at Myst, but she blocked it out in her concentration.  Myst shifted her right hand to the center and with her left pulled Torankusu' right knee towards her unlocking the joint.  Torankusu had not expected that; his weight shifted as he fell backwards.  Myst anticipated this as she used all her arm muscle to flip herself to a standing position at her fallen opponent's head.  She quickly went back onto her hands letting her body fall on top of Torankusu.  She used her legs to pin his together while holding his wrists with her hands.

"I win."

Elizabeth immediately ran to her step-daughter.  "Get off of him!"

Myst whispered to Torankusu, "Just for that I feel like staying here a moment longer."

"I don't mind.  Though, I'd hate to hear that you've been sent to that boarding school."

"She doesn't have the authority to send me away.  Besides, she forgets I'm twenty-five.  It's a little late for all that."

"You're twenty-five?"

"Yeah.  How old did you think I was?"

"Younger.  I'm only eighteen."

Before Myst could reply, Elizabeth had sent two body guards to get her off of Torankusu.  She was dangling between the two bulky men that held her wrists and ankles.  "Put me down.  NOW!!"  Neither complied and Myst realized they were the personal body guards of Elizabeth.  _These two?  They are such lazy asses. I can take 'em._  Suddenly Myst was once again in a hand stand.  She looked down, which was actually up, and saw Torankusu's leg coming around to kick the guard still holding her legs.  The idiot didn't think to do anything and was knocked on his ass.  Myst flipped herself to stand and smiled at Torankusu.  They laughed at the unconscious guards while walking back to the picnic table.

Myst picked up her boots and jacket and walked back to her step-mother.  _The last thing I need to do is subject them to more of this harpy's bitching.  No need to scare the boy just yet._  Smiling to herself, she stood in front of Elizabeth while pulling her boots on.  "Go ahead.  I know you're just waiting to lecture me about 'boys'."

"What do you think you were doing out there, young lady?"

"Sparring."

Elizabeth couldn't believe the things this girl was saying.  "Sparring?  That's all you have to say for yourself, young lady?"  Myst stared hard at her.  "You completely abandon your father and me to come out here with two strange men… to flip your skirt up for all to see!!"  Myst could only giggle at her step-mother's choice of words.  "This is no laughing matter, Sarah.  Whether you like it or not, you represent this family and this company in everything you do."

"Kami forbid this family or this company ever appear to have any strength.  Rather ironic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The heiress of one company sparring with the heir of a rival company.  Very Romeo and Juliet.  Don't you think?"  _You don't like the sound of that now do you.  Bitch._

Torankusu and Vegeta were talking as the younger Saiyan put his suit back on.  "You should not have let her get the upper hand like that.  Never let your guard down."

"I know, father."

"Then why where you on the ground?"

"It won't happen again."

"Hmph."

Torankusu reached over the table for his vest when a glint of light caught his eye.  _What's this?_  He picked up the necklace and remembered seeing it on Myst when they were on the balcony.  _She'll want this._  Torankusu left Vegeta by himself to handle the irritated approaching Bulma.

"Young lady, tonight is the last time you will ever see the outside of your room."

"How do you propose to keep me locked up?  This is the beginning of summer, and I know your word does not out rank my father's."

"You will stay in your room…"  Elizabeth stopped when she saw Torankusu steadily getting closer.  "What can that boy possibly want?"  She stared at Myst like it was her fault.  "What do you want, boy?"

"Only to give this," Torankusu held up his right hand pressing the chain between his thumb and bent index finger, he opened his other three fingers to let the necklace charm dangle in his hand, "back to Myst."

"That's MY necklace!  Young lady, have you been in my jewelry?"  Elizabeth tried to snatch the necklace, but Torankusu quickly closed his hand.

"That is NOT your necklace.  My mother gave me that necklace.  You keep your filthy hands off of it."

Torankusu could easily tell this was going to turn into another screaming match.  He wrapped his arms around Myst's waist and jumped a few yards away.  Keeping her back facing towards him, Torankusu moved her hair to fasten the necklace around her neck.  "You two _really_ don't get along, do you?"

"Gee, how ever did you guess?"

Elizabeth yelled at her two body guards, who had just regained consciousness.  "Get her!"  They took off towards Torankusu and Myst for the second time that evening.

Torankusu laughed.  "Those guys just never know when to stop."

Myst turned around and said, "Not this again."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"This."  Torankusu once again wrapped his arms around Myst's waist and began to levitate.  "Now see if they can get you."  Her astonishment of what was so simple to him was charming.

"You do realize this isn't helping the situation?"

"Funny you should say that.  I thought you enjoyed disobeying your step-mother."

"What step-daughter doesn't?"

"Well in that case…"  Torankusu leaned closer to Myst.  They kissed.  A soft brush of lips.  He innocently smiled at her.  Her smile wasn't quite so innocent.  Myst hugged his neck and pulled him into another kiss.  This one was deeper.  More passionate causing him to lose concentration and altitude.  "Uh oh."  He blushed.  "Let's get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

A small group of formal wear gathered in the park searching for the source of the yelling.  Bulma had been one of the first to leave the party.  She fumed all the more with each step closer to Vegeta.  "What are you doing out here?  Where is Torankusu?  And why was Bura left talking to a twenty-six year old, alone?"

"What?"

"I found your daughter talking with some guy named Simon.  Did you know how old he was?"

"I told that weakling to stay away from her."

"Well, apparently you weren't threatening enough."

"Where is that ningen?"

Bulma sought the face of her son.  _Where is he?  I know I saw both Torankusu and Vegeta leave the party.  And that girl who was staring at Vegeta earlier.  Wait a minute._  "Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Who was that girl I saw you dragging away from the party?"

"Someone's brat."

Elizabeth audibly gasped as she saw her step-daughter rise higher into the air.  "Someone get her down.  Sarah!  Get down from there this instant."  No one had any way of reaching Torankusu or Myst let alone pulling them back to solid ground.

Vegeta stormed towards the suits determined to rip Simon a new one.  Elizabeth knew he was Torankusu's father.  "You!  Excuse me."  Vegeta ignored her.  "Sir!"

Vegeta snapped, "What?" as he stopped.

"Get my daughter away from your son."  She gestured to the kissing couple dangling in mid-air.

Torankusu blushed a deeper shade of crimson when Myst parted her lips.  Their tongues intertwined around the other to the point neither could breathe.  Myst pulled away from him grinning.

"Brat!"  Vegeta startled them as he hovered a short distance away.

"Dad…"  Torankusu didn't dare say another word when he saw his father's countenance.

"That woman has demanded I get her away from you."

Myst was thoroughly pissed by this point in time.  "Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Quiet!  I have had my fill of _women_ tonight.  Brat, get out of here.  I don't care if you take her with you."

Torankusu did not have to be told twice.  Tightening his hold of Myst, they were soon out of sight.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, that's the end of chapter one.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Please leave a review.  I would much appreciate it.  Also, if anyone can think of a better title, please suggest it in a review.  I'm still not sure this one is fitting.


	2. Fascinations Are Born

Well, I finally wrote chapter two.  I hope you enjoy my first romance story.  Please tell me what you think, I'm always glad to hear how people perceive my work.

Forbidden Pleasure by Alexa

Chapter Two – Fascinations Are Born

"That was amazing!  How is it you are able to fly?" Myst asked as Torankusu softly touched down miles from Satan City.  He had not flown so fast that she would not be able to enjoy the experience.  Nor the view.

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Well, I don't care how complicated it is I want to know."  She looked deeply into Torankusu's eyes.  "I have never met anyone like you.  And, I've met a lot of people."

Torankusu was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under the intense gaze.  "I've never done anything like this before.  Just sweeping a beautiful woman off her feet.  Taking her away."

Bulma was driving home.  The party had ended shortly after the fiasco in the park.  Within five minutes the entire guest list knew what had happened, or some version of what had happened.  Mrs. Reznor was constantly shooting venomously glares at her.  Bulma was not happy with her husband.  Nor her daughter for flirting with someone twice her age.

"Bura, did you even bother to ask how old he was?"

"No.  I didn't think it was important."

As much as Vegeta wanted to lock his daughter in a room until she was of a suitable mating age for a mate of his approval, he knew Bulma would never allow him that peace of mind.  He also knew this was not a time to interject his own concept of discipline.  _If that Woman would just allow me to reprimand these brats when necessary, we wouldn't have these problems.  She thinks I'm too harsh.  What a hypocrite!_

"Bura, you have just added two years until you are allowed to date.  No boys until you are eighteen.  I don't want any of them calling, coming over, or even looking at you the wrong way.  Is that clear?"

"That's not fair!  Daddy?!"  Bura whined with those big innocent puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta glanced into the rear-view mirror.  He could see the tears threatening to fall.  _Why the fuck can I not chastise my own daughter without getting THAT look from her?_

"Don't drag your father into this, young lady."  Bulma quickly killed that get-out-of-jail-free-card.  She turned to her husband.  "I was going to let you handle Torankusu, but since you TOLD him to leave with that girl, I'll take care of him myself.  Honestly, Vegeta.  What the hell were you thinking when you said that?  Were you even thinking?"

"Woman, I…"

"Don't give me that!"  Bulma turned her attention back to the road.  She was so fuming mad smoke could almost be seen floating around her head.

The Saiyan prince returned to watching the scenery whip by a little faster than it should.  _Maybe it would be a good idea if I slept in the quarters of the gravity chamber.  At least then I wouldn't have to listen to all the yelling.  I swear she purposely screams that loud to hurt my ears.  At this rate, I'll be deaf in a few years._

The domes of Capsule Corp. came into view.  The three family members got out of the air car in silence.  Bulma made sure that Bura immediately went to her room.  She told Vegeta to go change and then look for Torankusu.  "I want you to come back as soon as you find him."  As Vegeta was heading out the door, Bulma had one last demand.  "And don't you even dare trying to sleep in the gravity room tonight."

_FUCK!!!!_

Myst laid on the soft grass staring into the endless night sky.  The stars were always beautiful, but she could never see them from her house in the city.

"I always love to just gaze at the stars.  To come out here, away from everything."

"That's easy for you to say, you can fly."  Myst joked poking Torankusu in the ribs.  She received a light chuckle for her efforts.  "A little ticklish, are we?"  Before she could attack him again, Torankusu was out of her reach floating in the air.

"Try to get me now."

"That's not fair, you know I can't reach you up there."  Myst stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.  "Get down here."

Torankusu laughed while descending.  "Who ever said I would play fair?"

The young couple spent hours talking, sharing memories, and enjoying the others company.  The night seemed endless until a hint of the first rays of dawn could weakly be seen.  Neither could believe they had spent the entire night in the open field.  Yet, neither wanted to return to their daily lives.  

Myst watched the magnificence of dawn.  "It has been so long since I've actually seen the sun rise."

"Why is that?"  Torankusu innocently asked.

"College."  She glanced at the lavender-haired bishounen who did not fully understand her answer.  She elaborated, "In college I have spent many a-night awake until dawn, but I always fell asleep before I could see the sun rise.  Mind you, not all of those nights were wasted at parties or all-night keggers.  I don't know what you've heard about college, but parties do not take place every single night."  A small smile adorned her lips.

"Then what did you do all those night?"  _Do you really want to know the answer to that?_  "If you don't mind my asking."

"Mostly, … enjoying the night."  Torankusu was still puzzled.  "The night holds something the day can never possess..."

"Nani?"

Mystraea barely whispered, "Silence."  She slowly, gracefully placed a finger to his slightly puckered lips before he could ask anymore.

Torankusu could faintly hear the signs of a new day beginning.  The early morning delivery of newspapers, alarms going off from the nearest cottages, and the hum of diurnal creatures starting their normal routines could all be detected.  Yet, these sounds were not present mere moments before.  The sun had risen higher and was now visible above the horizon.  In that instance, Myst's words rang true in Torankusu's mind.  "I never noticed before.  You're right.  The quietest before dawn, it seems."

Myst beamed, but her cheer quickly fell away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have truly cherished this night with you, Torankusu.  I'm afraid now is the time I must return home."

Torankusu could see her unspoken desire to stay there.  With him.

"I hate to ask this of you…"

"Ask."  A trace of fear and hope permeated that single word.

She raised her dark eyes to meet his cool blues.  "Will you take me home?"

"Of course.  I brought you out here, after all.  Besides, it gives me the chance to hold you again."  His grin held promises of so much more.

_I wonder if he's aware how seductive that look can be.  He doesn't behave like a player._  "I wouldn't deny you such a simple pleasure."

The flight home was too short in Myst's humble opinion.  She could be in Torankusu's arms for as long as he wished to hold her.  Slumber began to sweep over her body as they flew over the awakening city.  He felt her breathing slow, almost to the point of true sleep.  Tightening his grasp of Myst, Torankusu glanced at her peaceful face resting on his shoulder.  He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't know where she lived.

"Myst…  Myst, wake up."  Torankusu softly spoke.

"I don't want to.  I'm afraid this will have been a dream if I wake."

"I promise to still be here every time you awaken."

Myst smiled and pointed in the direction of her home.

Torankusu gently touched down on her second floor balcony.  The house was of an old Victorian style.  Myst regrettably put her small feet on the hard surface.  She didn't want to leave his warm embrace nor could remember a time when she had felt such comfort.

"When will I see you again?"  Torankusu tentatively asked.

"I'm not sure.  Elizabeth will not be pleased with me.  My father's reactions are my biggest concern right now.  But, I do know that we will see each other again."  Myst's voice silenced to a whisper as though afraid to speak the words for fear it would be undone.  "I can feel it."

A small smile played on Torankusu's lips.  "As do I."  He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Myst's lips before departing.

When Mystraea opened her eyes, he was already gone.  She sighed deeply and turned to the balcony doors leading into her bedroom.  _Tonight will be in my memory for a long time to come.  I just hope that Elizabeth didn't say anything to Mrs. Briefs that would get Torankusu in trouble._  Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught a shadow move out of the corner of her eye.  "Who's there?" she whispered.

Elizabeth walked out from the shadow in which she had been hiding.  The countenance on her face was one of great rage.  "Where have you been, young lady?"  Her voice was an angered murmur.

"Talking."  Myst did not feel she had to explain further.

"Talking?"  Elizabeth clearly didn't believe her.  "You've been out all night with that … **boy**, and you expect me to believe that you were only 'talking'?"  The anger laced through every word she spoke.

"I don't care if you believe me.  You are not my mother, and you never will be no matter how hard you try to control me."  Myst was surprised by the evenness in which she spoke those words.

"No!  **I** am not your mother, Myst.  She's dead!  And right now, I'm all you have."

"Then I would prefer to have no one."  _You will not bait so easily as to declare I want nothing.  You forget; I know how you think._

Elizabeth stared down her step-daughter.

"Never!  Elizabeth," Myst spoke the name as though it were venom on her tongue, "speak of my mother, again."  She walked past the elder woman to her closet to change.  "Now, get out of my room.  I am tired and do not wish to be disturbed until I come down.  Is that clear?"  The young woman's demeanor was one not to be trifled with, yet Elizabeth never gave up.

"You are not going to bed!  Get dressed, we are going to the clinic.  Now!"

"I am going no where, except to bed."

"You are not going to bed until I know that you are not pregnant, little missy."

Myst had had enough of talking.  She physically removed the annoying woman from her room.  After slamming the heavy wooden door in Elizabeth's face, for which she was sure the early morning staff must have heard, Myst secured the locks, and crawled into bed.  She was so tired that not even Elizabeth's relentless banging kept her from slumber.  A deep slumber of dreams filled by one young, handsome face framed in lavender hair.  Even in sleep Torankusu's soothing blue eyes brought warmth to her.

Torankusu flew over the city feeling sleep invade his sense for the first time that night, and morning.  He had to stop more than once to clear his head and check his surroundings.  _Mom is really going to be pissed at me.  Please, Dende, don't let her get the idea to put me in the gravity room with Dad before I get any sleep.  He would kill me so easily in this state._  He vigorously shook his head in an attempt to stay awake.  _Ok, so north is that way, then home is…this way._  With that Torankusu shot off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  He was so fatigued that not even his father's intense Ki registered in his mind until it was too late.

"Brat!!"

Torankusu stopped so abruptly that he nearly fell out of the sky.  Only one single, solitary thought formed in his mind.  _Oh, shit!_  He cautiously, fearfully turned to face the wrath of his father, the Saiyan prince.  "Father…  Please, let me explain…"

"Shut up, brat."  Vegeta was not angry with his son.  After all, it was he who told the boy to leave with the girl.  "Your mother yelled at me for last night.  She demanded that I find you."

Torankusu didn't say a word fearing Vegeta's mood would change.  He only hung his head in a sign of apology for infuriating his mother.

"I do not know what punishment she has planned for you, but your sister has been 'grounded' or quite some time."

Torankusu gulped.  _Oh, Dende, this is going to be bad._

"Look at me."

The young man steadily raised his gaze to look at the older man.

"You will follow me into the gravity chamber,…"

Torankusu inwardly groaned.

"I will only let you sleep for four hours, after which we will train.  Understand?"

"Yes, father."

Torankusu was thankful for the sleep Vegeta was allowing him.  The quarters of the lower level consisted only of the bare essentials.  In that moment, he could have slept on a rocky cliff and not cared.  Only stripping down to his boxers, he crawled into the firm bed.  Sleep took him immediately; the humming of the dome only soothing his mind as thoughts of Myst interlaced through his subconscious.

The two youths dreamed of the other.  Dreamed of what was in their future.  Did the Fates already have plans for these two?

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Well, that's the end of chapter two.  I do know where I plan to go with this.  I'm entirely sure of details, yet.  But I'll get there eventually.  I'm sorry if updates are few and far between, but most of my attention is currently focused on _Apprentice_.  A review would be much appreciated.  ^_^


End file.
